


Sugar Quills and Chocolate Frogs

by secretsongdeer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsongdeer/pseuds/secretsongdeer
Summary: Can Amortentia change the status of a relationship
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 10





	Sugar Quills and Chocolate Frogs

**"I just wanna be part of your symphony**   
**Will you hold me tight and not let go?"**

**Symphony (BY Clean Bandit, feat. Zara Larsson)**

* * *

As she woke up that day from another dream about a messy haired bespectacled boy, she groaned inwardly and made her way to the shower reminding herself that she could not afford any distraction as today there was Potions and then Divination. She didn't particularly like Divination but took it. This was how Lily Evans's day began. It of course wasn't any different today, but that's where she was wrong. Today was a day that Hogwarts will never forget. (But we can't have them knowing that, Can we?)

* * *

As James woke up that day from a dream that would make Sirius blush involving the Oh-So Amazing Miss Evans. He hoped Padfoot hadn't woken up to his (he suspected) extremely loud moans. BUT he couldn't have a no-embarrassment day – Could HE? So as soon as he woke up, he saw the face of another gorgeous Marauder "Feeling the need for a cold shower, Eh! Prongs?" he smirked. "Ah! Lay him off Padfoot" Moony (the ever-helpful Marauder) told "It's not his fault he finds Miss Evans so beautiful". "Thank You Moony!" he said (the humble Marauder). (A.N/ Guess Who ?)

"But you should consider my theory James," he said, "It's kind of obvious that she is head-over-heels for you".

"Ah! Moony! If Only that was true". He replied, deflated.

"I'll get ready" he said getting off the bed.

"We only have Potions and Divination today" Remus said looking at his timetable.

"He means to say great day – basically "added Sirius going to wake up Peter. "Oy! Wormy Wake UP, Wakey Wakey it's a bright shiny day".

"I'm UP I'm UP" Peter said yawning.

"Great, get ready we gotta bless the world with our good looks" He grinned.

* * *

(IN POTIONS CLASS)

"Ah! Seventh Years" Professor Slughorn greeted "Having a good day Miss Evans?" he inquired.

"Yes Professor" She replied with a glance at the hazel-eyed boy, "What's there not to like?"

"Good Miss Evans," he continued "Today we will be making an extremely hard potion" he added" If anyone could take a look at that cauldron and say what's in it?"

"Yes Miss Evans?".

"It's Amortentia Professor" she replied, glancing up from the distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen and characteristic spirals "It's the most powerful love potion in the world and causes a powerful infatuation to the drinker", "It smells differently for each person and reminds them of the things the person finds most attractive".

"Very good Miss Evans!" Slughorn said jovially, "If You could give us an example?".

"Sure, Professor" she replied "I smell damp earth, Treacle tart, Butterbeer and broomstick polish" she said.

"Thank You Miss Evans" Slughorn continued, "Now we will be brewing the potion". "Find your partners and brew the potion for which the recipe will be found on page 19 of your textbooks". He said as he made his way to his table.

* * *

[Meanwhile at the back of the classroom]

"Prongs she literally declared your love for you" Sirius said.

"Exactly Pads, will you believe me now Prongs?" added Remus.

"Sure mate! Like that's ever going to happen" James said.

"But Pron- "started Peter.

"Look, I understand that you are all trying to give some hope, but that's just not going to happen, Okay?"

"Fine." "Let's start."

* * *

As the class ended and their Potions brewed and their grades given, James took a whiff of his Potion , as soon as he recognized the smell (parchment, sugar quills, and cherry ) he understood that he brewed it perfectly, for it smelled like Lily, and he knew he loved her.

* * *

As they made their way out of the classroom, the girls discussed their results.

"Did you really smell that, Lily?" asked Alice.

"Yeah! And I know it was foolish to tell how it smelled for me" she continued, "I basically admitted".

"Ah! Lily Don't worry," Marlene remarked "It's not like people smell James, Is it?".

"Guys, don't you think Potter looks a bit miffed?" Dorcas observed.

"Yeah, wonder what's it about"

"Is Lilykins getting worried"

"Shut it guys!"

* * *

At the end of the day

* * *

"Lily are you ready?" "We have patrols now". James said coming into the heads common room.

"Yeah," she continued "where were you all afternoon by the ways? I needed some help with the Transfiguration essay."

"Oh! I needed to cool my head, so I just went to the Quidditch Pitch".

"Okay! Let's go now".

* * *

"I hate patrols" she complained. "They're so boring".

"Fine, shall we talk something then?"

"Alright".

"So, did you really smell those in the potion?"

"Well…. Yeah!"

"Lily, do you realize that I smell like that?"

"Yeah"

"Really?" "And you're fine with it?"

"Yup"

"Okay, let me get this straight, did you just admit that you like me, like in a romantic way ?"

"Yep, but it doesn't matter anyways, because you don't like me anymore, do you?"

"How did you get that ridiculous idea?"

"I mean, you don't ask me out anymore, you don't stare at me anym- "

She was cut off by James's lips on hers, his hands cradling her face. She was pushed to the wall and the hands which were previously tracing the curves of her waist were pinning her wrist to the wall while the other tangled in her hair.

She responded immediately by moving the arm which was pinned to the wall to put around his neck her lips moving with his. After what felt like hours, they broke apart due to nothing but need of air, but he still kept his forehead on hers and their arms remained how they were. He placed short kisses on her lips as he said "I Love You, you know?"

"Really ?"

"Yeah, always and forever"

"I Love You too"

"Really ?"

"Yeah, til'death do us apart, I think I'll love even after death, though".

He grinned as he kissed her again and felt her smile against his lips.

These were the first of the many kisses that would them till their graves, and what they would remember when they faced death, defenseless and still brave.

* * *

**A/N:**

**THANK YOU**

**THANK YOU**

**THANK YOU, a million times over for reading this story.**

**Hope you liked it. :)**

**Please leave a review. =) =)**

**They make my day.**

**THANK YOU**

* * *

**EDIT:Yeah, I made some changes to the end, because it didn't sound good.😘😘**

**I know it was horrible but please read my latest story, because I really think I am improving**


End file.
